The Girl with Butterfly Wings
by Silver.Kitten-Chan
Summary: Rin is a little different from the girl we always knew, here she is possessed by a deamon all her life. But then she begins to dream of a very powerfull deamon. All characters as IC as much as possible. M rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Choice**

* * *

**A/N: I tried something new this time so I went through the OST. Please try read with the appointed music in the background. I hit a roadblock with ****Like a Mommy Loves a Daddy**** so I thought I'd start another fanfiction and see how this goes. I will leave the future chapters up to readers' suggestions and questions. Hope you enjoy it, R&R! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Inuyasha, which means the characters, the songs, etc... That all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**

* * *

**

**-Rin and Sesshomaru-**

Rin ran through the fields playing tag with the other children of the village. It was the beginning of spring and the flowers had just begun to bloom. Her orange kimono was pulled gently by the wind as she ran and laughed. She tripped on her own feet and fell on her face, to roll over laughing with the other kids, her mother and father snickering from their place on the farm.

The blue winged butterflies flew by the laughing children catching Rin's attention. She slowly followed it into the forest without a second thought. Mia and Eru followed because of their own fascination with these beautiful insects. Rin stopped and waited for her friends with a big smile on her face and the ventured forth together.

Rin's parents continued their work on the farm. It was common for Rin to go off with her friend and come back with a small bouquet of wild flowers. She was the cutest little darling and they couldn't imagine a more wonderful daughter to have. With all her imagination and talent, she was bound to grow up to be a magnificent woman. They only started to worry when the sun was beginning to set and she still had yet to return. It was only minimal, because her friends also were away with her. It was possible they all were just playing and had lost track of time. But true panic set in when an ear splitting scream tore through the night.

* * *

**-Dark Priestess, Tsubaki-**

The children walked through the woods holding each other's hands. They had lost sight of the butterflies a long while ago, only then did they realize how hopelessly lost they were. The trees loomed overhead and every shadow seemed to jump at them.

"I'm scared…" Mia whimpered, clutching Eru's hand even tighter. Rin and Eru nodded in agreement. It felt so sinister in this part of the forest. It was approaching sunset and the three of them were anxious to get home. After hours of walking Mia tripped on something and began to cry. Eru carried her on his back, but they tried a little more carefully in an attempt to find a path that they could follow. It was only when the moon came into full view that true terror fell upon them.

A small growling could be heard from the bushes around them, though none of the children could pinpoint it. Rin and Eru stood back to back and began to circle, hoping to catch a glimpse of this threatening figure. Nothing came forward.

"Maybe it was somewhere else." Eru said, a hint of uncertainty painting his voice.

"Y- yeah… maybe." Rin agreed, but she kept her eyes on the bushes. A pair of blood red eyes stared at her from inside the underbrush. She froze in place. "E-E-E-Eru?"

* * *

**-Hateful Battle-**

The boy turned around and stepped back. Then it pounced. The panther deamon jumped from the bushes and attacked the children. Rin let out scream and backed into Eru and Mia. The panther just missed and turned around to strike again.

From behind the children came a large blue mass. It flew forward and struck the panther hard enough to send it flying backwards. It came in contact with a tree. The panther landed on its feet and bared its fangs. It swung at the being in front of them but the attack never hit. Instead the blue being was suddenly beside the panther, and then it snapped the panther's neck.

Rin stared at it. Mia and Eru had fainted, but Rin was still watching it. The blue figure in front of her was a large butterfly. She stood and watched Rin for a few moments, then smiled and reached a hand towards her.

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories-**

Rin sat there and shivered. After such a display of power she knew not why this deamon would show a human like her kindness. Yet here she was, offering a hand. Rin slowly and cautiously extended her own hand. When their hands were securely clasped the deamon spoke.

"Child, I will lend you my strength when you need it. You are special, though you do not know your place yet. Will you accept my aid? A time of struggle will soon come to fall." Her voice was soft like silk, and her eyes the deepest pools of never ending black that seemed almost soft as velvet. Rin merely nodded, unable to find her voice. The deamon smiled. "Then know child, this was always your choice."

She leaned her head close to Rin's and kissed her on the forehead. Rin fell backwards, her world going to black. The last thing she could remember was the flicker of flames as men from village found the three of them.

* * *

**-Kagome and Inuyasha II-**

Rin woke in her bed back on the farm. Her mother was wetting a cold cloth for her head. She smiled at her daughter and turned to her putting aside the cloth and a hand on her daughter's arm.

"Mama? What happened?" Rin asked as she tried to sit up. Her mother gently laid her back down.

"My dear Rin…" Her mother's smile faded as she tried to recount to Rin the events that had past. "The men… they found you and Mia and Eru in the forest. They said there was a dead panther deamon next to you. And you, my child, you were glowing." Her mother looked as if she were about to cry. "Please tell me my Rin, tell me you didn't sell your soul to a deamon." Rin remained silent. She couldn't remember what had happened in the forest. All of it was a blank in her memory, for all she knew, she could have. Her mother handed her her father's old shield and she looked at her reflection. A blue butterfly mark on her forehead was visible through her chocolate brown hair. Proof that she was no longer fully human…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay pplz. Second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have this new co-op placement and things are pretty hectic. I will try to get chapters up when I can, but for the rest of the school year things will be kinda haphazard and out of order. The bold headings are music from the InuYasha OST, for those of you who have forgotten or are just starting.

* * *

**

**-Longing -**

Rin was sitting in her room. Her mother had refused to let her out ever since the incident a few months back. A soft rain pattered against the windowpane as she remembered her mother's hushed words to her father.

"_I don't want her to turn while she is out and leaving and we'll never know. My baby is going to turn wild and there is nothing I can do about it!"_

She watched the water run down the glass of her window like liquid silver. She knew her mother was right. If she had indeed, as the village healers said, sold her soul she would become evil and kill all those around her without even knowing it. She looked past the field outside and into the forest. If she could change just one thing, she would not have followed those butterflies. But then what would have happened? Mia and Eru would have died. Then where would she be? Feeling guilty, that's where. If only there was something she could do, that would make certain her family and friends were safe.

She lay back down on her bed, and pulled the covers up to her neck. What good are "what if's" if only to make you wonder?

"_Our daughter is a danger to the entire village!" her father yelled. It was not the first since the incident._

"_But she is still our daughter! I will not send her out to be mauled by other demons!" her mother had retorted. She remembered the ice in her mother's gaze as she peeked through the crack in her door. _

"_I will not have this abomination under my roof!" The silence that followed seemed deafening. Then her mother turned and locked herself in her room. Rin's father left, slamming the door. They later received a letter saying he felt safer staying at the headman's house. Her mother cried that night, and every night after_

She woke up from the memory feeling a tug in her soul. If only to make her mother's heart stop hurting, she knew she had to leave. She pulled on her red slippers and her orange kimono. Tying her obi clumsily she made her bed and opened her bedroom door. Rin peeked in on her mother sleeping in her room, the tears still wet on her cheeks. Rin walked in softly and pulled the covers up, kissing her mother gently on the cheek.

"Sayonara, Mama."

With that Rin silently left the house and made towards the forest that started all her troubles. If she could be fixed anywhere, there would be it.

* * *

**-** **Kikyo's Heart-**

The forest was strangely lighter than usual, and the thick treetops kept the rain from making its way to the ground. The leaves were damp enough to make very little sound as she walked on them, but dry enough to keep her feet from getting wet and the air was settling into a nice cool breeze. She could see the light from the rising sun somewhere behind her filling the sky as she walked. The sound of waking animals was welcoming to her and the musky scent of the wood comforting. She had no way to be certain of where she was going or how far away, but the tug she felt, almost as if her heart were pulling her, wasn't something to be ignored. She had been walking for hours and was beginning to feel the pains of hunger.

She slowed slightly and found herself in a clearing. She walked to the middle and stopped. A small squirrel was at her feet and offering her a few berries. Rin sat and took them. She had only eaten one of the berries when more animals came with fruits and berries for her to eat. She was sitting and chatting with them comfortably as she ate when she felt am ominous presence at her back.

The animals all scattered and the forest seemed to quiet to a dead silence. She didn't stand or turn, but waited for the presence to make itself known. After what seemed like ages, Rin stood and turned to look at what had scared her new friends away. What she saw was magnificent and terrifying all at the same time. A man stood behind her, tall and proud. His long silver hair flowed down his back, his white kimono clean and bright. The armor he wore shone with unearthly strength and the sword at his waist seemed to pulse with power. But what struck Rin the most, what made her drop her jaw, was his face. Carved as though it were an angelic statue, his masculine face held no emotion. His gold eyes were strikingly gorgeous. His pointed ears were delicate and pronounced. And the stripes on his cheeks and forehead marked him a youkai, and a noble one at that. She stared.

"You're in my way, human." He spoke with a soft, deep, velvety voice and the way he said it made him seem almost bored by her.

* * *

**-Sad Song-**

Rin moved out of his way very quickly. Then, with some berries still in her hand, she followed him as he walked. Neither of the two said anything to each other as they went. She wasn't even sure he knew she was there, but she decided against telling him in case he did know, and decided she was too talkative for his taste. He didn't stop for meals or rest but she didn't complain of hunger or being tired either. When she began to fall behind, it almost seemed sometimes as if he slowed just enough for her to catch up, but she doubted it. No demon would willingly wait for a weak human child. It was only when a toad-like demon appeared that she feared she became a problem.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" He squawked as a greeting as he came running toward the entrancing youkai. He stopped a few paces from his lord when he spotted Rin. He glared at her, hoping to scare her off before his lord got a whiff of her. When she didn't leave he ran past Sesshomaru, who was still walking, and confronted the girl.

"Shoo, you filthy human! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to consort with the likes or you!" He flapped at her with his little green hands. Rin paused, then took two steps back and waited. It seemed enough for the toad, for he turned and followed the youkai lord and began to tell him how much he missed him. Rin waited a little while longer before following again, this time making sure to keep a certain amount of distance between her and the two strange demons.

* * *

**-Beautiful Memories- **

The sun was setting when Sesshomaru finally decided to stop. His vassal, the toad demon was asking why his lord had decided to rest. From what Rin could hear, the noble youkai didn't do this often. She sat, keeping the distance, and ate some of the berries she had saved from earlier. She was cold but had decided against a fire lest she be discovered and killed. So she shivered and sat by the riverbed they had stopped near, every now and then putting her hand in the water and playing with the fish swimming by. It was late into the night, the moon having risen high into the sky when she slowly closed her eyes to sleep. She could remember lying on the cold, hard ground. Then nothingness as she drifted off to dreamland.

_The blue butterfly demon stood before her again. He was marking ticks on a tree trunk. He turned and smiled at her._

"_Well, child, welcome to life as a demon. I gave you a gift, child, but it is up to you to decide how to use it." His smile only seemed to grow as her eyes lightened in shock. She was a demon? When did this happen? She couldn't remember!_

"_Don't worry about the past. It will do you no goo in the future. However, the present will matter very much. Make up your mind as to what you will do with your new acquaintance for he doesn't have nearly as much patience as I do. I am willing to wait until you discover your true potential; _he _will only see what you are today." He looked at her with some sort of sympathy. _

"_What do you mean?" Rin asked. Her dream self seemed to lack the fear that accompanied talking to a demon._

"_You will find out in due time," he said. The world began to fade._

"_Wait!" Rin called, "What do I do? What do I call you? Tell me something! Anything!" _

"_In due time," echoed his reply. The world faded to white, white faded to black.

* * *

_

**-** S**it Down!-**

Rin slowly woke nestled softly in some sort of fur. It was warm and comfortable. She could hear some sort of distant whine, complaining that a human meant nothing. And some sort of reply that was missed. The whiney voice then asked why the human couldn't have been left behind. It seemed to get louder very quickly. Her memory of the day before was returning slowly. She snuggled into the softness that surrounded her, then her mind jolted. Wait, softness? Hadn't she fallen asleep on the ground? She tried to sit up quickly as her eyes snapped open to find herself wrapped tightly by the fur that had been over the demon lord's shoulder the day before. She was held against his back by this strange furry form as he walked. Rin wiggled slightly and the youkai stopped walking. The fur moved and put her on the ground, the demon turned to face her. He said nothing but looked at her. It was the toad who spoke.

"What on earth were you doing following the great esteemed Lord Sesshomaru? You filthy human! Couldn't you just turn around as you were told?" his sharp tone causing her to wince.

Rin debated not answering at all when the toad turned to his lord.

"Can I have the pleasure of killing this one milord?" he asked. She blanched.

"P-please don't!" Rin cried. She quickly maneuvered herself to bow to this demon and his vassal. "I- I just felt safer following you! I- If you don't wish me to, I won't follow anymore!"

The toad sneered at her. "And what makes you think Lord Sesshomaru will take a filthy human's please into consideration?" He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off.

"Leave her be, Jaken," he said. He turned and continued walking. Jaken spluttered than followed after his lord asking multitudes of questions. This time when Rin didn't get up, but stayed bowed. It was only when she heard mutterings of unneeded human girls when she looked up to see the great youkai waiting at the top of a hill farther ahead. She jumped up and ran to catch up. This was sure to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: There you are! hope you liked it! This one was almost 2000 words! O.O If you want 2000 you gotta give me lotsa reviews okay? ttyl! ^^**

**Silver. Kitten-Chan**


	3. Authors Note  READ! 'TIS IMPORTANT!

**A/N: HII peoples! Okay so you all are probably wondering why I haven't updated in a while. Truth is… a whole pack of shtuff. To start off school got hard, and I couldn't wait for summer to update again, then life got complicated. My Grandma got breast cancer, my Aunt died of breast/bone/liver cancer, I went out job hunting, I got a summer job as a nanny(sort of… didn't get paid…-.-*), and I am SOOO tired I wake up late on weekends. I've never done that before… OoO. I have started to have to go to therapy because of intimacy issues, which means I can't let my boyfriend kiss me without freaking out 'cause I feel like I'm did when I got harassed. Add that to all the usual household chores and you have minimal time to update and continue all of my stories you seem to like so much. Second problem… Nobody asks me questions! Please DO! I would LOVE to answer them, unless it reveals plot, then suck it up buttercup you'll see in a bit. Love you ALL! Sorry this is taking so long. I promise once thing settle down the story will resume. Thank you all!**


End file.
